


Orange and Gold

by AstroHippie33



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroHippie33/pseuds/AstroHippie33
Summary: It was a weight off of their shoulders being able to share with each other what they were too prideful to share with others.but Raihan felt that sometimes the quiet moments together were all they really needed.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Orange and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thebipear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebipear/gifts).



> Hi guys! Back at it again and much sooner than I thought... Tried to appeal a bit more to the senses in this one.
> 
> This isn't really a continuation of the first story (Just a Fling) but it's more of a part that goes hand and hand with it. I mentioned there were some things that I wished I would have gone into detail within the notes but what better way to do that than to write another poem/story thing.
> 
> This one is about the line in the first story where it mentioned they would spend the morning after in solitude together.
> 
> I'm hoping to make a few fragmented poems that people can read in no particular order to tell the story of their relationship. Both before and after the events of the first story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Orange and gold rays of sun peeking through his window had seemingly roused him for the morning  
but the peaceful sleeping features of the beauty lying on his chest made him feel as if he might still be dreaming.

Slightly parted pink lips breathing warm air softly against his bare skin.  
Elongated mane blanketing them both in a sea of thick, silky monochrome.  
Delicate, dark lashes a beautiful contrast to the pale skin they lay on.  
Lit up by the glow of the sun peeking in to witness the idyllic scene within his room.  
Faint notes of a citrus shampoo and the cigarette before bed stuck to him  
complementing the scent of musk and sex that overwhelmed the room from last night.

The desire to capture the moment in time overwhelms him.  
The soft click of a photo being taken stirs the other in his rest and he's glad he didn't hesitate.  
His brows furrow together along with his lips that press and release a soft groan reminiscent to Raihan of the ones he created last night.  
His eyes opening slowly but when focused on his own greet him with anything but warmth even as the sun hits them  
transforming from pale blue to seafoam with its help and the absence of the dark rings of liner that usually circled them.

"Don't you dare post it.."  
A soft-spoken demand overcome by exhaustion physical and emotional.  
Met with the desire to pull him in closer by his narrow waist at the chance.  
Feeling his nudity against his own.  
Hand wondering up the side of his body large enough to overtake it.

"I'll never show it to anyone else."  
His compliance whispered between the two of them  
more as reassurance for himself than for Piers  
that this view was for him and him only during this fling of theirs.  
Lucky enough to be the first but undeserving of being the last.  
He'd cherish it for as long as he could.

His lips gravitate towards the other's whose are too slow with sleepiness to respond  
Gentle and lazy.  
Before making his way out of bed with a stretch and pulling on sweatpants found somewhere in the midst of the pile of their clothing tossed onto the floor.  
Instinctively padding towards the kitchen and putting on a pot of coffee.  
The earthy, smoky fragrance filling the small flat as the dark liquid warms and is poured into mugs.  
Awakening his senses along with the man in the other room who had appeared spectrally.

The orange and navy dragon hoodie practically swallowing him whole.  
Reaching all the way down his thighs where it cut off at his own waist.  
Unzipped enough to slide off the side of one bony, slouched shoulder  
revealing only a few of the purple bruised love bites that littered over his skin.  
One sleeve rolled back far enough to reveal the pack of cigarettes and lighter he carried  
as the other hangs limply, completely covered until he pulls it back to reach towards the drink held out to him.

The smile he gives him expectedly goes unrecriporcated  
a thank you slurred with drowsiness instead taking its place.  
He loved knowing how to handle him.  
Knowing what made him tick and how to make him happy  
His own thank you for him giving his body and mind for a short time in order to preserve his self-worth.  
A reward for dealing with him after knowing what he was really like.

He leads the way to the balcony drenched in orange and gold.  
Greeted by the subtle breeze of summer.  
Allowing the sun a better view of their morning ventures.  
Raihan taking his seat first and setting his drink on the stone table Nessa helped him pick out.  
Adjusting the pillow between his bare back and the rattan arm of the sofa.  
One leg up for Piers to take his favorite seat between them  
before the other lifts, enclosing him in a sort of embrace.

Leaning back only slightly at first and hiking up his legs.  
The hoodie falling down his thighs uncovering more of the purple bruises Raihan had placed upon them.  
Blowing softly on the coffee, sending hot steam and the familiar smell through their space  
before taking a sip and leaning back fully against Raihan's chest.  
He tosses the cigarettes and lighter into the front pocket of their jacket for later  
and silently stares off into the quiet, sunkissed streets of Hammerlocke below.  
The songs of the Rookidees chirping the only music to their solitude.  
Mind most likely wondering somewhere amongst the stone architecture of the castles and the green of the hilltops.  
Getting lost in them as if the journey would somehow give him the answers to all of his problems.  
While Raihan got lost in the repetitive belts of black and white glowing golden before him.  
Coming to the same conclusion that they would give him the answers to all of his.

He moves the hair over one shoulder to place small, tender kisses up and down the other .  
Arms retreating around his waist in desperation to pull him into him as much as Piers was doing the same in his mind.  
Reaching under the sweater to trace small circles around his hip and thigh.  
Ignoring temptation for more in exchange for seeing him at peace for a moment longer.

They both had plenty on their minds and it was clear from the night before.  
It's why they had woken up together this morning and many others, to begin with.  
It was a weight off of their shoulders being able to share with each other what they were too prideful to share with others.  
but Raihan felt like sometimes the quiet mornings together were all they really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> thebipear. I hope it's not weird that I'm dedicating this to you lol. I think you're the reason that the ideas of colors crept into my mind while writing this even if it is just a boring old sunrise. 
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
